Missing You
by Braids21
Summary: SLASH. JackSpot. When Jack leaves for Santa Fe after fighting with Spot, Spot realizes how much he means to him. He did realize too late? Read and Review!


*~* MISSING YOU *~*  
  
WARNING: This is SLASH! If ya don't like it, don't read it! ... and to those of you who are continuing reading this, it's a Jack/Spot slash...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies  
  
*****************************************  
  
Spot stood at the docks, looking out over the water. He still couldn't believe it, even thought ut had been two full years ago. Jack had finally left to go to Santa Fe. And it just so happened that Spot was one of the driving forces that finally made him leave.  
  
They had been together for a little over nine months when Spot made a careless mistake. It was about a week after the strike, at one of the many parties celebrating their success at defeating Pulitzer. Spot had gotten too drunk, and Jack had left early. Spot, being in the drunk state he was in, found Race, who was as drunk as Spot, and one thing led to the next and they ended up in the same bed at the Lodging House, naked.  
  
And as luck would have it, Jack saw them. And totally flipped out on both of them. They tried apologizing, begging and pleading for him to forgive them. But Jack would have now of it.  
  
A week later, Jack was gone.  
  
Spot hadn't spoken to him since that night. And it was killing him that they had ended on such bad terms. Over the course of the two years, Spot had come to realize that Jack meant so much t him.  
  
As he was thinking, his hand was unconsciously playing with the key around his neck. It had been a gift from Jack for their six-month anniversary. Spot still wore it around his neck and had never taken off at all during the two year period.  
  
"Why was I so stupid?" Spot yelled, to no one at all.  
  
"Because that's just who you are."  
  
Spot froze in his place. He knew that voice. It couldn't possible be him... could it? Was his mind deceiving him? Slowly, he turned around and gasped.  
  
He looked straight into Jack's eyes.  
  
"Jack! You... You're... You came back?" Spot stuttered, trying to form the words correctly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back. Santa Fe's not all it's cracked up to be. I missed New York too much. It's my home."  
  
Spot nodded to him, still not believing that Jack's flesh and blood was standing only a few feet from him. "So..." Jack started. "How are things here? Ya still the 'King of Brooklyn?'"  
  
Spot had to smile. "Yeah... I'm still in charge."  
  
"Who's in Manhattan?"  
  
"Um... Race."  
  
Spot saw Jack tense up at that comment.  
  
"Jack.... I know you're probably still pissed at me."  
  
"Spot please don't do this"  
  
Spot held up his hand. "Let me finish. And you have a right to be pissed. But ya gotta understand. It was a mistake. We both were drunk. Neither of us knew what we were doing until it was too late... when you found us together. But I immediately regretted it. These past two years have been hell for me. You never realize how much someone means to you until they are gone. And that's what I realized, but a little too late. I love you. Really, truly love you."  
  
Jack stood silent for a minute, just looking into Spot's eyes. No matter how hard Spot tried, Jack could always see his emotions in his eyes. And right then and there, Jack saw that Spot was being totally honest.  
  
"Ya really mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do. And I still wear the key. I've never taken it off."  
  
Jack was silent again, almost contemplating what to do. After a few minutes he decided.  
  
"Ok" Jack said, and leaned down and pulled Spot into a kiss. It was immediately responded. After they both needed air, they finally pulled apart.  
  
"I've been waiting to do that for the past year and a half" Jack said.  
  
"Woah... Really?"  
  
"I realized that I missed you after I was in Santa Fe for about six months. I missed everything about you. Your eyes, your smirk, they way I felt when we were together, everything. But I couldn't get out of the job I had, plus I didn't have the cash to get back."  
  
"Why didn't you write then?"  
  
"Well, 'cause I wanted to do this face-to-face. Plus ya know I still didn't totally forgive you, but I almost am over it."  
  
"That's good." "Come on Spot. Let's go to the lodging house. We got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Sure" Spot said as Jack slipped his hand into Spot's. They walked off together, hand in hand, toward the sunset.  
  
*The End*  
  
************************************  
  
A/N - WooHoo!! Done! And I like it! This is what you get with a VERY boring bio teacher and pictures of newsies on my binder! lol....  
  
Well, now that I am done, tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~Braids 


End file.
